Bewitched
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Castiel and Dean appear to be a typical suburban couple, but they have a few secrets involving Castiel's true identity and a side buisness of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel sighed despairingly as he threw down the broken hosepipe. He'd been attending to his flower beds on the front lawn all morning and now he was unable to water them. He looked up at the clear blue sky and for once was infuriated by it.

He smirked to himself and looked up and down the street to make sure that the coast was clear; no one usually was about at that time of day. Once satisfied he was alone Castiel snapped his fingers and watched the clouds begin to form.

Blue faded to grey and rain was soon cascading down on Castiel and his garden. He clicked his fingers again to summon himself an umbrella and stood back with a smile on his face as he watched his flowers get some much needed nourishment.

"I think that will do" Castiel mused after a few minutes.

He got the clouds to depart again and a warm summer day ruled over the street once more.

"Cassie!"

He looked up and saw the woman from across the street, Lilith, striding towards him in her ridiculous high heels despite the fact she'd have only been in the house all day.

Castiel bowed his head despairingly and grumbled a few regular curse words under his breath before looking up at the blonde woman with a faux smile.

Lilith thought that she was the queen of the neighbourhood. Her elitist nature made her almost unbearable; she didn't approve that Castiel and his _mechanic_ husband could live on the same street as her and her _lawyer_ husband. Castiel did have a part-time job writing articles for a gardening magazine, though, whilst Lilith preferred to host afternoon tea for the other housewives and yell degradingly at her maid.

She was the typical suburban monster and Castiel did not have the patience to put up with her right now.

"Hello, Lilith" he said as positively as he could muster. "And my name is still Castiel."

Lilith appeared to ignore the comment.

"I was just going to come and speak to you but then that shower came out of nowhere!" she explained. "And I've just had my hair done" she said as she flicked back the blonde curls with excessive enthusiasm.

"It looks lovely" Castiel said.

"I know" Lilith responded with a scoff. "It cost me almost three hundred dollars! But that meant I had a little left over to get my nails done too" she said, brandishing the golden polish in Castiel's face.

Castiel's eyes widened. "That seems excessive. I cut my own hair, and Dean's."

"Oh" Lilith said with a slight grimace. "How…economical."

"Was there something you wanted?" Castiel asked; he could feel his patience growing thinner.

"Well, you and your husband Dan-"

"Dean."

" _Dean_ , have been living on the street for a few months now and it's just occurred to me that I haven't invited you over to one of our girl gatherings."

"Well why would you?" Castiel asked with an innocent shrug. "I'm not a woman and we don't know each other that well. I'd only be intruding."

"Surely one of you must take on the role" Lilith said with clear confusion. "And I just assumed since Dean worked it was you."

"I work" Castiel said defensively. "I'm a journalist and I keep this house running. We are equals in our relationship. Your ideas about _roles_ are very misguided and outdated."

"Well, no matter" Lilith said, waving one of her perfectly manicured hands dismissively. "You should come over for lunch tomorrow. We must get to know you! We want to know _everything."_

Castiel took a deep breath and had to remind himself of the reason they had moved here in the first place. Despite every other fibre of his being telling him to storm back into the house and slam the door in Lilith's pretentious face, Castiel knew that he had to bite the bullet.

"I would love to" he replied through gritted teeth.

"Excellent! I better get back. I left the gardener trimming the rose bushes and I don't trust him enough to be alone."

Lilith turned and started to teeter away.

Castiel frowned but then when a sudden tempting idea came to him the corner of his lip curled up into a smirk.

He snapped his fingers and the rainclouds returned.

The heavens opened and Castiel watched with pure delight as Lilith shrieked at her new hairdo being ruined.

Castiel smiled to himself as he put his umbrella back up and ambled back into the house.

"I love being a witch."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was in the kitchen putting dinner in the oven when Dean returned from work.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Castiel rolled his eyes but his lips were curled in a fond smile.

"Will you ever tire of that cliché?" he called back.

Dean walked into the room with an impish grin.

"We want to fool people into thinking we're normal. We have to _be_ a walking couple of clichés."

"There's no one here but us!" Castiel pointed out with a chuckle as he turned to fling his arms around Dean's neck.

"I know, but still" Dean shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. "It's fun to pretend."

"Mmm like you're pretending you didn't eat the last slices of pie I was saving for desert" Castiel said as he bopped his finger on the end of Dean's nose.

"Cas, baby, I'm telling you I didn't-"

"Tell me the truth, Dean Winchester" Castiel said as he winked his left eye.

The small trigger made Dean's demeanour change completely as he suddenly went rigid.

"I got up at about four this morning and I was really hungry so I took the pie and ate it in the tub so you wouldn't find out. I wasn't even getting a bath."

"I thought so" Castiel said with an amused smile as he winked his right eye.

Dean blinked feverishly and he seemed unaware of his sudden outburst until he saw Castiel smirking at him knowingly.

"I hate it when you do that" he said with a pout.

"Well then don't lie to me" Castiel said teasingly before pressing his lips against Dean's.

"I'm sorry" Dean mumbled. "But I don't like you using your powers on me."

"Then I'm sorry too" Castiel said sincerely. "For the last three hundred years I've vowed to only use my magic for good, and that is how it shall remain."

 _"Three hundred?_ " Dean said incredulously. "I swear every time you refer to your age you just get older."

"I think you mispronounced sexier" Castiel quipped. "You have to admit I look extremely good for my age; which I'm still not telling you exactly."

"You're stunning" Dean replied honestly.

"Mmm, I'm just glad you don't mind going to bed with an old man" Castiel said before dipping down to nip on Dean's neck affectionately.

"Uh, h-how long do we have until dinner is ready?" Dean asked shakily as he could already feel the arousal stirring within him.

Castiel stepped back and snapped his fingers.

They were now stood in their bedroom and Dean had no clothes on.

"Long enough" Castiel replied.

"Okay, _this_ I don't mind you using your magic for" Dean conceded.

He swept Castiel up in his arms and started kissing his husband profusely.

* * *

Dinner had long been forgotten as Dean and Castiel were too content lying naked in bed together to even think about moving.

Castiel was positioned with his head and arm resting on his husband's firm chest, whilst Dean had his arm wrapped around Castiel's shoulders and was running his fingers soothingly through his loves soft hair.

"Did you do anything good today?" Dean asked.

"Seriously? We've just had some amazing sex and you want to have small talk?"

"Sorry for being interested in my husband's life" Dean huffed.

Castiel lifted his head to look into Dean's wide eyes and smiled. He leaned back down to suck softly across his husband's jaw as a sign of apology.

"I did some gardening" Castiel said as he repositioned himself on Dean's chest.

"Hmm, I wondered where those sudden showers this afternoon had come from" Dean said a little disapprovingly.

Castiel sighed. "Relax. No one saw me. I know you're concerned about us being discrete and fitting in-"

"I'm more concerned about someone finding out my husband is a witch and wanting to hurt him because of it" Dean responded.

"It's fine" Castiel tried to assure him. "They don't burn people at the stake anymore you know."

"No, but they might want to detain you, do experiments on you, or worse…" Dean shook his head as he couldn't even bear the thought of losing his love.

Castiel pulled up again so that he could look Dean in the eyes. "I will not let that happen" he said firmly. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"Thank you" Dean said before cupping his hand around his husband's left cheek. Castiel smiled and nuzzled into his palm. "Did anything else happen?" Dean asked.

"Lilith invited me over for lunch tomorrow with her group of bleach blonde Barbies" Castiel said with clear regret.

Dean's eyebrows hitched up. "Are you going?"

"Well I suppose I have to" Castiel sighed. "If we're right about this neighbourhood it's best that I check them all out."

"I guess" Dean replied. "Make sure you're packing though."

"Obviously" Castiel replied.

He got out of the bed and pulled on some boxers before walking over to the closet and pulling both of the doors open.

The closet was filled with weapons – guns, knives, axes, swords – as well as numerous books and ingredients for spells and potions.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Deciding which one will go best with my outfit" Castiel replied with a smirk as he picked up a handgun and slid the barrel back to make a satisfying click.

"Ah yes, I believe that's how the saying goes" Dean said jokily. "You can never go wrong with a little black gun."


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon Castiel was making sure that everything was in place before he headed over to Lilith's house. He felt obliged to wear a smart outfit as he assumed his allowance into the gathering would be based on some unspoken dress code; it left him pining greatly for his sweatpants.

Dean appeared at the bedroom door and leaned on it with his arms folded. Castiel knew he had a number of smart comments coming his way as his husband was sporting his notorious goofy grin.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Castiel sighed, but there was nothing but affection behind it (and he did enjoy being right).

"You know that it's a gun. How the heck did you get me to even go on a date with you when you use cheesy one-liners like that?"

Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist as the witch turned to face him.

"Because I'm cute" Dean said. "Yah know, in a manly sort of way."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You're such a doof."

"Yeah, but I'm your doof" Dean said with a smile. " _Forever_ " he added a little darkly as he waggled his wedding ring finger in Castiel's face.

"Forever is gunna be a long time when you're married to a witch" Castiel warned him.

"Good because I never want to leave you" Dean replied. "Can you put up with _me_ for that long?"

"Dean, I've lived for a very long time already, but my life wasn't good until I met you. _I_ wasn't good. So, yes. I don't want to ever be without you."

Dean smiled lightly and pulled Castiel in for a slow and soft kiss. He retracted and rested his forehead gently against Castiel's.

"Be careful" he implored. "And don't hesitate to call me for back up if _anything_ seems amiss."

It didn't matter to him that Castiel was one of the most powerful witches alive, Dean still got anxious every time his husband went alone into a potential danger zone.

"I will" Castiel promised. "Find something to distract yourself; I know you'll just sit and worry otherwise."

"Cas, there is nothing that will stop me from-"

"I recorded last week's episodes of Doctor Sexy for you."

"Oo, Okay."

Castiel chuckled and then pecked his husband's cheek.

"Time for me to go and dig up some dirt."

* * *

Lilith's house turned out to be exactly what Castiel had pictured it to be. Everything was made of marble or crystal, and there wasn't a thing out of place.

He was let in by the maid.

"If you need help to escape just blink twice" Castiel told her.

The maid giggled in response before leading him out to the garden where Lilith and two other women were lounging by an overly sized pool.

"Thank you" Castiel said to the maid with a smile.

"There's no need for that" Lilith said bluntly with a dismissive hand wave. "She's only doing her job."

The maid scowled at her before turning to leave.

"Don't forget what I said earlier" Castiel muttered to her.

"I won't" she replied.

"Come and grab a seat, Cassie" Lilith said as she patted the sun lounger beside her.

"I'm okay standing, thank you" Castiel insisted. "You have a lovely garden."

"You should write about it in one of your articles!" Lilith exclaimed excitedly. "I can never get enough publicity."

"You still wouldn't" Castiel mumbled to himself; naturally he would give the gardener all the credit.

"I'm having some cocktails prepared" Lilith informed him.

"Oh, in that case would it be okay if I use your bathroom first?" Castiel asked.

"Of course. It's upstairs third door on the left."

Castiel nodded and headed back into the house.

He went up the stairs to start his investigation in Lilith and her husband's bedroom. As a witch himself Castiel knew that it was always good to keep a couple of magical supplies close by, specifically in the bedside table.

Castiel checked to make sure the coast was clear before kneeling down and opening up the top drawer.

He found two handbooks on the occult and three prepared hex bags.

"Gotcha" he smirked.

The witch jumped when his phone suddenly started ringing in his back pocket.

He scrambled to answer it and was not at all surprised to see his husband's name flashing across his screen.

"Dean, I've been gone like ten minutes."

"I know but it's gone to commercial and you know I don't know how to use the remote" Dean whined.

Castiel shook his head but had a fond smile on his face.

"I was the one born before that kind technology, remember."

 _"Anyway_ " Dean stressed. "I know you work fast."

"That better not be a reference to something else" Castiel murmured.

"Of course not" Dean chuckled. "What have you found?"

"A couple of old books and some hex bags."

"Mmm…definitely suspicious, but we'll need more."

"Can't I just shoot her anyway?" Castiel replied. "I'm telling you these aren't just bags of potpourri."

"Cas, just because she's an evil bitch don't mean she's an evil witch."

"I know" Castiel sighed. He heard footsteps suddenly coming up the stairs. "Crap. I gotta go" he hissed before hanging up on Dean.

"Castiel?" Lilith asked with surprise when she stepped into the room.

"Hey, sorry. Dropped my phone" Castiel said quickly as he waved the device at her. "I was just walking by and um…this diamond necklace really caught my eye" he lied, indicating to the garish accessory which was hanging off a jewellery mannequin on the night stand.

"Oh it's _gorgeous_ isn't it?" Lilith said. "My husband bought it for me last year. I'm not surprised it intrigued you; it's a shame Dean can't afford such things."

"Yes" Castiel replied through gritted teeth. "A real shame."

"Come on now" Lilith said, remaining as oblivious as ever. "The first set of cocktails is ready!"

Castiel trudged after her and they went back into the garden.

The maid – Castiel really must ask her name – was carrying out the tray of perfectly prepared drinks when she suddenly stumbled and dropped everything.

Acting on instinct Castiel raised his hands and froze the items in the air just before they hit the ground.

Realising what he had done Castiel looked around cautiously to see all the women staring at him with wide and disbelieving eyes.

"Oh crap."


End file.
